northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 29: Be Brave! Armored Fighter Chaser
Oracle 29: Be Brave! Armored Fighter Chaser (勇気を出せ！アーマードファイターチェイサー Yūki o dase! Āmādo Faitā Cheisā) is the twenty-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the debut of Hiroyo Takahata as Armored Fighter Chaser. Synopsis Irie regained her friendship with Hiroyo again, and she told her to face her greatest fear. As part of regaining their friendship, Irie gave Hiroyo the Special Armored Fighter Equipment set in order to help the Armored Fighters in their battle against the Chariots. Plot In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen felt disappointed about Irie's betrayal. Meanwhile, in TransHead TV Media Center, Irie thanked the Armored Fighters for helping her to defeat the Chariots. She said that from now on, she will be an ally of the Armored Fighters, despite of having a Chariot Unlocker and Chariot Key. Then Irie asked about Hiroyo was, so she can give a surprise present for her. After the class in Hirakawa Central Academy, Minori, Eri and Ryoko went to the playground while waiting for their parents to sent them back home. Few moments later, Fatima came to the school playgrounds to sent Minori and Ryoko back home. Minori asked Eri if she wants to go to TransHead TV Media Center but Eri refused and instead, she will wait for her parents to sent her back home. Fatima, Minori and Ryoko entered inside the van and left. While inside the van, Fatima saw a group of Chariot Soldiers standing in front of the statue. Fatima, Minori and Ryoko went outside of the van and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. They defeated them using their respective finishers. After the battle, Minori asked Fatima why the Chariot Soldiers appeared unexpectedly. Fatima suspected that Emperor Ryuuen secretly summoned the Chariot Soldiers in the human world because of Irie's betrayal. In Chariot Empire Headquarters again, Triskaide and Archos came in to the hall of the headquarters. Triskaide asked Emperor Ryuuen on why he summoned the Chariot Soldiers. He said that he wanted to abduct Irie and give her a painful punishment. Now that he found out that his Chariot Soldiers were defeated, he ordered them to go to the human world to abduct Irie along with the Chariot Soldiers. In TransHead TV Media Center, Irie saw Hiroyo in the hallway and they went inside Studio 3. There, Irie said that Hiroyo must not be afraid of her because she is not a Chariot all along. Hiroyo understood what Irie said, and she said that she will be friends with Irie again. Irie, on the other hand, thanked Hiroyo for regaining their friendship. As part of regaining their friendship, she gave Hiroyo a suitcase containing the Special Armored Fighter Equipment set. Irie told to Hiroyo to be brave and help the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariots. Hiroyo thanked Irie and hugged her. Meanwhile, Anaira received a message that Emperor Ryuuen along with his Chariot Fighters and Chariot Soldiers were in Ryoma Avenue. Because of this, she called Kazumi and Ryoma to be the pinch hitters of her nightly news program. She also ordered the Armored Fighters and Irie to head on to the location. As they went to Ryoma Avenue, Emperor Ryuuen told to Irie that she need to go back at the Chariot Empire Headquarters immediately. Irie refused it because she already knew that he will give her a punishment. In the end, the Armored Fighters and Irie transformed themselves into their armor form and faced the Chariot Fighters and Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Hiroyo went to Ryoma Avenue to see Irie and the Armored Fighters fighting the Chariots. Unfortunately, she saw Emperor Ryuuen attacking Anaira and Irie, and they were almost in defeat. Hiroyo got frightened on what she saw, but she remembered what Irie said to her that she must be brave and face her greatest fear in her life. While Anaira and Irie were in a pinch because of Emperor Ryuuen's attack and he attempted to do his finishing attack to defeat them, Hiroyo came to stop his final attack. Emperor Ryuuen convinced her to returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, but she refused. Hiroyo told Emperor Ryuuen that she won't let him to brainwash again all her memories and be a Chariot again. In a surprise, she used the Chaser Unlocker and Armored Fighter Chaser Key to transform herself into Armored Fighter Chaser. Hiroyo, as Armored Fighter Chaser, faced Emperor Ryuuen in a battle. As their battle ends, she told him that she let him and his Chariot Empire to wreak havoc in human world again and she used her finishing attack, Armored Chaser Dash, in order to defeat Emperor Ryuuen. After the battle, Emperor Ryuuen ordered the Chariot Fighters and Chariot Soldiers to return back to Chariot Empire Headquarters immediately. Meanwhile, Anaira and Irie thanked Hiroyo for saving them in danger. Hiroyo said that she will always be there to help the Armored Fighters, and also Irie, to defeat the Chariots. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Eri Oguri (小栗 えり Oguri Eri): Mai Matsuzaka (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai; Kids On Mafia 2ND GEN) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「Change Effect」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Hiroyo Takahata (CV: Ranmaru Hasegawa [長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru]) Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 9, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 29: Tracing Evidence, The Zenith episode 24 and Never Surrender episode 8. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes